Pet Shop Boys
thumb|196px Pet Shop Boys está formado por Neil Tennant y Chris Lowe. Ambos se conocieron en una tienda de electrónica en agosto de 1981. Dada su común afición por la música, decidieron trabajar juntos. Durante sus comienzos se llamaron "West End" pero pronto ese nombre daría paso al definitivo de Pet Shop Boys. Su primer trabajo publicado fue una primera versión producida por Bobby Orlando del que luego sería su primer número 1: "West end girls". Sin embargo en aquella ocasión pasó desapercibido entre el público. Epic, la discográfica que les había fichado, decidió rescindirles el contrato y el 1985 firman contrato con Parlophone. 1985-1996 En julio de ese mismo año aparece "Opportunites (Let's make a lot of money)". El disco no consigue entrar en las listas de los importantes, pero en octubre graban una nueva versión de "West end Girls", con Stepehen Hague en la producción. Esta vez sí es la definitiva y los Pet Shop Boys consiguen colocarse como número uno de las listas británicas durante dos semanas seguidas. En abril de 1986 los Pet Shop Boys publican su primer álbum, "Please". Además del "West end girls", el disco contiene temas como "Suburbia", "Love comes quickly" y conocida "Opportunities". Con "West end girls", el grupo consiguió llegar al número uno de la lista Billboard. Después de publicar un álbum de remezclas, los Pet Shop Boys publican su segundo álbum bajo el título de "Actually". El primer sencillo estraído de este trabajo es el titulado "It' a sin", que llegó al número 1 en Reino Unido. A final de año publicaron el sencillo "Always on my mind", del que vendieron más de un millón de copias. En 1988 Pet Shop Boys colabora en la producción de primer disco del grupo Eight Wonder liderado por la cantante y actriz Patsy Kensit. Ese mismo año publican su tercer álbum, titulado "Introspective". El álbum incluía temas tan importantes en la discografía de Pet Shop Boys como "Always on my mind", "Left to my own devices", "Domino dancing" y "It´s allright" fueron los singles. "Introspective" fue, sin duda, uno de los discos más importantes del grupo. Y ello a pesar de incluir solamente seis temas, casi todos de más de seis minutos de duración. A mediados de 1989 realizan su primera gira por Hong Kong, Japón y Reino Unido. También colaboran con Liza Minelly en la canción "Losing my mind". En 1990 aparece "Behaviour", el cuarto disco de los Pet Shop Boys, que resulta ser un pequeño fracaso, sobre todo después de compararlo con sus anteriores trabajos. Peco después publican su primer recopilatorio, titulado "Discography". En 1993 aparece su quinto álbum de estudio, "Very". Con este álbum consiguen por primera vez situar un álbum en la lista de los más vendidos en el Reino Unido, ya que los anteriores habían llegado a ser número uno y dos, pero nunca llegaron a lo más alto. En 1993 publican "Bilingual", un trabajo que pasa discretamente por las listas de éxitos. En 1996 aparece "Nightlife", para el que los Pet Shop Boys modifican su imagen, apareciendo con pelucas y vestidos de samurai. A pesar de ello, el disco tampoco tuvo un éxito destacable. 2002-2006 En el año 2002 editan "Release". Este disco tiene un sonido menos electrónico y más melódico que en sus anteriores trabajos, de lo que resulta una música más romántica y sosegada, algo que ciertamente no gustó demasiado a sus fans más incondicionales. En el 2003 aparece "Popart: The hits", un nuevo álbum recopilatorio que recoge sus 33 top 20 logrados en Gran Bretaña, que han convertido a Pet Shop Boys en el dúo con mayor éxito de todos los tiempos. En mayo del 2006 Pet Shop Boys publican "Fundamental", el noveno álbum de estudio del dúo y que incluye 11 temas nuevos y uno, "Numb", escrito por Diane Warren. Para este trabajo, Pet Shop Boys han contado con la colaboración del productor Trevor Horn, con quien ya trabajaron en alguna ocasión anterior. En este trabajo, las canciones tratan sobre temas polémicos, como la implantación del DNI en el Reino Unido y la guerra al terrorismo. El primer sencillo extraído del álbum, "I’m with stupid", está inspirada en la relación entre Tony Blair y George Bush, creando una sátira sobre la relación entre ambos, contada como "una historia de amor incomprensible para el resto del mundo", según sus propias palabras. 2009-2016 Además del álbum "Yes"(2009) , los Pet Shop Boys también han trabajado en colaboración con la artista visual y musical, Sam Taylor-Wood, con quien grabaron un cover de la banda británica The Passions del tema "I’m love with a german film star". Respecto a "Elysium" (2012), el álbum ofrece "doce canciones que despliegan un sonido cálido y profundamente electrónico". Pet Shop Boys trabajaron en este disco con el productor Andrew Dawson, ganador de tres premios Grammy por su trabajo en los álbumes de Kenye West. Los arreglos orquestales de "Elysium" los firman Joachim Horsley, Andre Dawson y Ben Leathers, mientras a los coros se encuentran veteranas como Oren, Maxine, Julie Waters y el cantante y autor James Fauntleroy. El 14 de marzo sorprenden a todo el mundo anunciando la publicación de un nuevo álbum de estudio llamado Electric para el 15 de julio de 2013, dicha sorpresa se produce porque el dúo tiene como costumbre sacar sus discos en un periodo de tres años, y para este sólo le separa un intérvalo de nueve meses. En noviembre de 2014 empiezan a escribir canciones para su próximo álbum, que se publicó en 2015, será producido nuevamente por Stuart Price. El día 3 de Diciembre volvieron a los escenarios haciendo una presentación junto al exitoso grupo K-pop f(x) en los premios MAMA (Mnet Asian Music Awards). El 15 de enero de 2016, se lanzó una misteriosa campaña viral por todo el mundo con una web llamada whatissuper.co sin datos mostrando una cuenta atrás para ser lanzado el día 21 de enero a la 1 GMT, con un teaser musical y la palabra Super cambiando de color. . El nuevo álbum se llama Super y se publicó el 1 de abril de 2016 por todo el mundo. Categoría:DJ's Categoría:Dúos